An Avian Like a Serpiente
by Vampire Demon Girl
Summary: My name is Diana. I am a crow, the cousin to the men who attacked Urban, a python. I felt terrible about it, but then Urban and I fell in love. With that came great misfortune to me and Urban. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sat in the nest waiting for my beloved to finish up his dance. I closed my eyes wanting nothing more than his touch. Mother would and still does strongly disapprove me having a serpiente for a mate, but I didn't care. Mother is always say 'crows should stay with crows.' It was extremely annoying. I closed my eyes trying to forget her words, for they've haunted my thoughts for some time now. I smiled as I felt someone's lips on my cheek and turned to see my mate next to me.

"Done so soon Urban?" I asked. He smiled and held me close. My mother's words still troubled me, but when I was with him and he was holding me, nothing bothered me, not even my illness. I was born with a condition that made me black out at any moment in time and I could stay unconscious for a half a day.

"I'll admit, I rushed a bit," he replied. He looked at me closely and his expression changed. "Diana, are you feeling alright?" His perfect voice was tainted with concern.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," I said. I continued to look at him, but his face was still fixed in concern. "Honestly, I'm fine." Unfortunately it was a lie. I felt like I was going to have another fainting episode and he could tell. Urban pushed my head down so it was resting on his chest as he rocked me slowly.

"You know I would rather you fall asleep naturally than have another spell." He spoke softly as if I was asleep, which was almost a reality. I nodded, too tired to speak.

"Is she having another spell Urban?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up and saw Salem, the next in line for the serpiente thrown since Oliza stepped down. Urban nodded in response. I opened my mouth to protest, but no sound came out. My mind was in a fog. Urban gently pushed my head down again and leaned his head close to my ear.

"Sleep now Diana," he whispered. I didn't want to. I fought the fog and was loosing. When I finally gave up, I was exhausted and welcomed the darkness that closed over me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As usual, when I woke up I was in a daze. It took me only seconds to remember what had happen, but it was taking longer every time. I sat up looking for Urban to find him asleep next to me. I smiled and lay back down. He felt the movement and looked over at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I apologized. He leaned closer and kissed my forehead.

"It's not that big a deal," he said. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, for which I was grateful. Unlike most avians, I longed for his touch. I never considered myself avian to begin with, but some serpiente don't like me hanging around so much. "Though it is late and I would like to get a little bit more sleep." I nodded and snuggled against him. He smiled at me and closed his eyes. I sat staring at the ceiling reliving the dream of her past she just had.

**A/N: I've decided to try and make short chapters for this story. This is my first fanfic in first person, so please, be gentle and tell me what you think. R&R please!**

**-VDG **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: So all of you know, these next few chapters are all flashback. And further more, I'm sorry to all of you who noticed my slight grammar mistakes. What can I say, I'm not perfect. Also, this is purely fan made. I do not own any characters related to the books, besides the ones I made up in this story.**

I stood in front of the serpiente nest wanting nothing more than to go in and never come out. I spent a lot of time with the serpiente, doing as they do. Mother always said I was more serpiente than avian, and that was disgraceful. I sighed and turning around to leave, except I ran into a serpiente and we both stumbled to the ground.

"In so sorry," I apologized getting up. I helped him up and he smiled at me.

"It's not a problem," he said. "What's your name?"

"Diana," I answered.

"That's a pretty name, mine's Urban," he said. Guilt suddenly overwhelmed me. Urban was the name of the serpiente that was attacked before former princess Oliza was kidnapped. "Is something wrong?" I bent down on one knee and bowed my head.

"Urban, I hope to apologize for my cousins' actions against you by offering my service." I looked up, his expression shocked and confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"My cousins are the ones who attacked you before princess Oliza was taken," I explained. His expression changed to anger and I bowed my head again.

"Get out of here Diana, I do not want your service," he growled. I nodded and stood up. I was about to walk away, but my illness took affect. I fell to the ground with my eyes closed, but I wasn't entirely unconscious. I expected Urban to leave me there, but instead I felt myself being lifted into the air.

"Wha-" I began, but was asleep before I could say anything else.

**… … … … …**

I woke up dazed. I couldn't remember what had happened. I looked around and saw I was in the nest with Urban sitting next to me.

"Water?" he offered. I shook my head and sat up. "Are you alright?" I nodded, still a little groggy. "What happened?"

"It's a condition I have. How long have I been unconscious?" I asked, hoping it was only an hour or less.

"Almost a half a day. I have to admit, you scared me," he replied. I cursed under my breath and stood up. "Are you well enough to be moving around?"

"Truthfully, no, but I really must get home," I admitted slightly off balance. Urban stood up and grabbed my arm to keep me steady.

"If you know you shouldn't be up, then you should lay down." His tone was gentle and caring, but I still shook my head.

"You don't understand, my family hates your kind," I said.

"Do you?"

"Of course not. If there's anyone I hate, it's my mother." I covered my mouth with my hand. He used his hand to remove mine from my face. "I shouldn't have said that."

"What happens when you move right away after you faint?" he asked changing the subject.

"Usually I pass out from exhaustion," I replied softly. He nodded and picked me up. I was still slightly tired so I didn't protest. "Mother is going to be angry at me."

"Well, I'm not going to let you hurt yourself," he said placing me back where I was. "Do you have any idea as to when you black out?"

"No, it comes suddenly without warning," I explained trying to devise a plan to get out of here. I sighed and looked around. That's when I spotted a familiar face. "Marus!" I shouted. The raven looked over at the source of the sound of his name.

"Diana?" he question walking over. I nodded, hoping he would be able to take me home. "What are you doing here? Your mother is going to have a fit."

"I know, but I passed out before and he won't let me go," I said desperate to get home.

"I'll take you home," Marus sighed. "It wouldn't be wise for you to stay here for much longer."

"Can you explain to me why that is?" Urban asked.

"Later, right now she needs to get home," Marus replied. He scooped my up into his arms and took me outside of the nest. "Pretend to be unconscious," he ordered as he made his way to my home. I nodded and closed my eyes. After a while I unintentionally fell asleep.


End file.
